


天真定事

by atk3000w



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atk3000w/pseuds/atk3000w
Summary: 创立11年后，Facebook倒闭。自信心的崩盘令Mark患上了口吃。Sean的生活稳定了下来，比其他任何人都更早结婚。Eduardo的生活似乎十分充实，但他还是没能填补数年前Mark在他心中留下的空洞。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. 第1章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [making choices with our innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288720) by [monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/pseuds/monarchs). 



> Thank you monarchs for giving me the permission to translate! This story gets more interesting if read together with recent FB news.  
> 感谢原作者的授权！本译文与近期FB新闻同食更显有趣。

2003年Mark创立了Facemash，靠着窗上的一个公式、手中的一瓶啤酒，以及一群他最信任的朋友。破晓之前网站的访问量飞速飙升，哈佛大学的服务器因此崩溃。又有谁能想到，这个网站竟然令那些全美顶尖的年轻人产生了如此巨大的兴趣。

将近十三年过去，如今死寂环绕着Facebook总部，仿佛这儿是一片墓地。现在的时间是上午十一点。日光还远未衰减，而Facebook却已落山。

Facebook已经成为过去式。

“没办法做任何事了，”Sean对此如是评价，伴着模糊无意义的手势和一个耸肩。“船要沉了，你要么淹死，要么游走。”顿了一拍，他补充道，“Mark，我在暗示你应该游走。”

他们已经有好几个月没有见到Thiel了。但是，当然了，在某个合适的时机和场合，他留下了一封信，强调了某些法条保留他继续持有其余资产与知识产权的权利。

Mark揉皱了那篇纸，但这动作几乎是无声的，丝毫没能削减那份寂静。

就像那句老话说的：死很容易，等死很难。

*

Dustin在2008年离开。他和另一位Facebook最有能力的顶尖工程师联合创立了Asana。Mark本该为他们献上祝福，他会祝他的每一个朋友前程似锦，尤其是那些正开拓世界未来的人。

但有时候，他也后悔自己让他们在Facebook成长壮大之前离开。在Facebook变得更稳定之前。

后来的某天，Dustin和Mark在一家酒吧里约着见面。他们喝着酒，一如往昔，却又似乎并非如此。Dustin没有变，连一根发丝都没变，但他看Mark的样子仿佛Mark变了。在那一刻，Mark突然无比清楚地意识到，他们在灰扑扑的柯克兰旧宿舍里度过的时光早已一去不返了。

“你是迄今为止第二年轻的白手起家亿万富翁，Mark。这是多大的成就哇！你上过那么多大名鼎鼎的杂志封面。这可不是随便什么平平无奇的人都能做到的！”Dustin说。看到Mark不为所动，他又静静地补充道，“没关系的。总会有些不如人意的事发生。也许你应该借此休息一下。你和Eduardo聊过吗？”

“和他聊天又会对我有什么好处呢？”Mark说。

Dustin点头，低头研究着自己的杯垫，没有由来地笑了笑，“他不会取笑你的。”

Mark知道。但是这不意味着他已经做好了准备，在自己最脆弱的时候，面对自己最大的错误。

但事实是，无论何时，只要谈及Eduardo，他永远会同样脆弱。

*

2015年初，人们开始批评平台的假新闻问题。Mark和其他人的交流变得越来越困难。他逐渐变得口吃。这和他的观众群体无关，不管是陌生人、家人、朋友，还是街边审视他的流浪猫，他总是会口吃。无形的障碍阻挡了他的发声，它们收束得越来越紧，而时间流逝只让症状愈发严重。

在编程上他也思路受阻。没有什么能激发他的灵感。他的巅峰状态早已不再，伴随着关于窗上公式的回忆一同消散。

同一年的12月24日，Facebook关门歇业。最后一批员工也都找到了新的工作，去继续他们的新生活。而Mark躺在床上彻夜难眠。过去的几晚他写了不计其数的推荐信，这让他十指酸痛。

第二天的城市张灯结彩，人们喜气洋洋地庆祝圣诞，这些只让Mark的内心一片荒芜。

2016年，Mark被Trilogy招募，但那更像是一种名誉雇佣，束之高阁的蒙尘罢了。

他讨厌这样。但他更讨厌无事可做。所以他去了。

2017年，他正在电脑上敲打、给一段笨拙写就的程序捉虫时，Sean给他发来了结婚请柬，以邮件的形式。Mark没想到这个来得这么快。实话实说，他压根没想到Sean会结婚。

这大概是事情正在变化的某种征兆。原来事情是可以改变的。

才一点开邮件，五彩纸屑般鲜艳的颜色就在Mark的眼前炸开。Mark迅速地关上了那个标签页，呻吟着，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

*

Sean的婚礼在两个月后，时间刚好是Mark要在斯坦福做的一个企业家演讲之前。

“嘿，我真的很高兴你能过来。”Sean说，他穿着一身板正的、不是普拉达的西装，看起来傻乎乎的，“我还以为你不会过来了呢。”

“是啊，我也这么想。”Mark说，试图让自己在西装下尽可能放松，但是失败了。

Sean同情地笑了笑，是他很久之前会露出的那种笑容。那时候Mark以为所有事都是他的错，怪罪他会让事情变得简单；但实际并非如此，至少错不全在他，因为Mark的手上同样沾满罪恶。

“恭喜两位，”Mark说着，看着Amelia加入了他们的谈话。她一身纯白耀眼，用温柔的神情向Mark问好。那就是人们最常给他的神情，毕竟他现在已经，确确实实的，是个籍籍无名的平凡人了。

“从以往的经验看，我建议你拿绳子拴好他。”Mark小声嘟哝着，但这句话听起来并不像他原本意图般的漫不经心，“Dustin来了吗？”

Sean大概指了个方向，而Mark一点都他妈的不关心谁在或者不在这儿。他径直向人群走去，想着要找一杯酒，然后站在边缘观察这些人。

他没想到派对人群的边缘竟然已经站了个人。那人手里拿着酒，神色紧张，似乎自己比所有一切都想做的事就是逃离这个地方。

Mark一下子被丢回了很久之前的那段回忆。他好像一步迈进了婚礼横幅下藏着的时空隧道，再走出来时，就来到了第一次见 ** _他_** 的那个AEPi派对。

在那段斑驳记忆的昏暗灯光里，在那张毫不相关的全景自然风光图旁，一个坏掉的迪斯科灯球下，Mark说，“我真的就是过来喝免费啤酒的。”

那个高一点的男孩有夸张的发型，大大的眼睛，温和的笑容，他说，“这主意妙极了。”

于是Mark说，“是啊，我知道。”

“来喝免费酒的吗？”Eduardo看见了Mark，于是问道。他举起了杯子，似乎为了证明自己的说法。

Mark看向一边，“这主意妙极了，”他本想这样说，他充满怀念，已然有些微醺，尽管不过才喝了一杯酒。但取而代之，他说出口的却是，“你没有生我的气。”

因为Eduardo听起来并不愤怒。

Eduardo审视了他几秒钟，然后向前走了一步。Mark微不可察地后退了一步。

而Eduardo察觉到了。

“已经过去五年了，Mark。”他喃喃道，“不是所有人都愿意永远生你的气的。”

“那你可真、真大度。”Mark没法阻止自己的停顿。

Eduardo盯着他，给了他一个悲伤的微笑。他们在那里站了一会儿。天空从青绿转为橘红，又转为藏蓝；音乐从轻快变为舒缓，最后渐弱在夜空中。而Eduardo一直在那里，安静的，仿佛知悉了全部。

直到回到了酒店，Mark才真正感受到了冲击，关于所有的一切。

站在淋浴间，额头贴着冰冷的瓷砖，他深深地抽气，一次，两次。最终他放弃了，滑坐在地上，哭了。

那是他很久、很久以来第一次哭。


	2. 第2章

Mark在斯坦福校园的附近闲逛。他穿着一件灰色的基本款帽衫，塞着耳机，早上六点晨雾尚浓，他已经开始背起了演讲词。

这并没有任何帮助。他能听到自己的磕磕绊绊，几乎严重到让下巴都失去知觉。

早上9点，他在楼下的洲际早餐自助点给自己冲了一碗麦片，然后回到了自己的房间，继续对着电脑。

中午12点，他跳过了午饭。他睡了午觉，却被难安的噩梦惊醒，他梦到自己在众人面前失声，而旧回忆就在他身后的幻灯片上一幕幕重放。

下一代的孩子们甚至都不会知道Facebook是什么。正如这一代的学生不知道什么是Livejournal，什么是Myspace，什么又是Friendster。

“两个音节，专注于两个音节的词。苹果，窗户，茄汁，喷雾，Facebook。把它们连贯地说出来。”

“那是他对公司最大的贡献。”

“去掉 ** _the_** ，这样更简洁。”

去掉 ** _the_** ，去掉多余的话。

他的显示器上贴着一张便签，上面写着： ** _我不是多余的累赘，_** ** _Mark_** 。

“你只有一个朋友。”

下午5点，Mark在西斜的日光中醒来，浑身被冷汗浸透。倾盆瓢泼的大雨中，Eduardo孤单一人，在旧金山国际机场等候着。那画面清晰地盘亘在他的脑海里。

晚上10点，他屈服了。几个简短的通话和一些不痛不痒的威胁之后，他在酒店记事本上记下了Eduardo的电话号码。

晚上11:56，他坐在加大的酒店双人床上，凝视着窗外，拨通了那个号码。

*

“谁打的电话？这可是凌晨，我的天哪。”背景中一位女性的声音这样说道。

“我不知——您好？”

Eduardo听起来有点手忙脚乱。

Mark闭上了眼睛。长长的一秒钟过去了。然后他说，“嗨。”

Mark听到Eduardo屏住了呼吸，然后又呼气出来。“Mark？”

Mark点了点头，尽管Eduardo不可能看见他点头的动作。

“Mark，你不能……”Eduardo停住了，“等下，”他说，但Mark不确定他这句话是在对自己说，还是在对背景中的那位女士说。

在一阵走动和关门声之后，Eduardo说，“你是怎么拿到这个号码的？”

“我打了几个电话。”Mark说。

“好吧。”Eduardo说，Mark几乎听到他按揉太阳穴的声音了。然后，Eduardo开口，声音中比起厌烦更多的是疲倦，“已经快要半夜十二点了。”

“Ward——我能叫你Wardo吗？”

Eduardo犹豫了一阵子。长长的停顿几乎就让Mark以为他绝对不会同意了。

“没有人再那样叫我了。”Eduardo说。

Mark低头看着记事本上Eduardo的号码。号码的一旁写着Wardo。Mark决定跳过昵称的部分。“我在三天之后有一个演、演讲。在斯坦福。你知道他们的ETL系列课吗？”

Eduardo叹气。“我似乎有点印象。”他承认，然后补充道，“恭喜你。”

“这、这又不是——”Mark停了下来，吞咽着。“这又不是诺贝尔奖。”

（这完全不是他打电话过来的理由。他不想——他不想听到Eduardo的祝贺。不过是个鼓励一群过分天真的大学生的演讲罢了。

他曾经也是那种天真得过分的人。）

Eduardo呼气，“我不知道你究竟想让我说些什么。”

Mark闭上了眼睛，“你在哪里？”

（他们在同个时区，Mark看着表，后知后觉地意识到。）

停顿了一下，Eduardo回答，“我明天的飞机。”

“这不是我问的——”Mark闭上了嘴。他刚刚有点生气，连他自己也不确定原因。“好吧。那么，祝你回程的航班平安——”

Mark已经准备挂断电话了，可Eduardo说道，“Mark。”

于是Mark等了一下。“嗯？”

Eduardo叹了口气，“很高兴昨天见到你。真的。但是我不能——我不能这样做。”

Mark咬住了他的下唇。“是啊。好的。”

他们简短地道别。Mark等着Eduardo先挂断了电话，然后才放下了电话。夜灯旁的数字闹钟快了一分钟，已经提早进入了新的一天。Mark躺了下来，盯着它。

再有两天，他想。

*

第二天早晨醒来的第一件事，Mark冲了个澡。他赤裸的双脚比其下的地砖还要冰冷。浴室的热水龙头似乎有些松了，和他们在柯克兰寝室的水龙头一样。

那已经是很长时间以前的事了。几乎是每一天的每个小时，他都不得不这样提醒自己。

那件事以后，在推杯换盏之间，Mark也会和其他人交些朋友（真的吗？他？朋友？）。香槟与喧闹的音乐，华丽的建筑和射灯下时隐时现的维密模特。Mark抛弃了在饥渴学子酒吧分手之夜伴随在他身侧、陪着他挨过学校质询会的通报批评的朋友们。他抛下了他们，转而选择了那些似乎有很大的梦想、却被更大的自负所掩盖的人们。他们的自负实在是太过庞大了，你甚至无法窥其全貌，就像你无法纵览整片海洋或是整座山峰。

不过，也没必要过分责备他周围的朋友，说他是“近墨者黑”。在“不好意思，我的普拉达送去干洗了”的桥段仅仅过去几小时后，Sean大概的确差点用他手上的可卡因点着了房子。但是Sean没有拿枪顶着Mark的太阳穴，逼着他把Eduardo从公司赶走。尽管Thiel除了自己之外谁都不在乎，当Thiel提出稀释Eduardo股份的主意时，Mark也并没有对此说不。至于其他的人呢？好吧。

他周围并没有其他的人了，不是吗？

（一切都不一样了，没有了Dustin，Chris。Eduardo。Wardo。）

Mark关上了淋浴喷头。有水珠从他的指尖滴落。

*

他究竟要在他的演讲上说些什么呢？

*

Mark套上了一件浴袍，趿拉着他的拖鞋走向电梯。准备下楼去拿个能量棒之类的零食，抚慰他躁动的胃。

*

当他看见Eduardo坐在前台大厅时，他的胃揪得更紧了。

他穿着西装，一如往常；他的头发并没有用发胶固定住，而是散着，看起来软软的。他忙着在自己的笔记本电脑上打字，同时还在对着手机讲话——前者被他放在了他的登机行李箱上，后者正被他夹在肩膀和脸颊之间。

他还没有发现Mark。Mark不知道自己应该走过去，还是应该躲在信息台旁边那盆像是热带树种的盆栽后面。

这个决策不再困难了，因为Eduardo抬起了头，正好与Mark视线相对。Eduardo看起来很累，但他大概扫视了一下Mark的打扮，露出了难以置信的微笑，然后又一次对着电话讲了起来。Mark左右倒腾着脚，以一种不符合他性格的慌乱想到，也许他应该换身不那么显眼的衣裳。现在这身高级镶金边的五星酒店浴袍加他完全不搭的红睡衣似乎太惹人注目了。

“Mark！”Eduardo挂断了电话，向他招呼道。

Mark扭头看向四周，仿佛刚才Eduardo在空无一人的酒店大厅里喊出的并非他的名字，但过了一会儿，他还是怯怯地挥了下手，朝着刚把电脑塞进包里的Eduardo走去。

“你住在这里吗？”Mark问，然后他眼睛扫到了Eduardo的行李箱，补了一句，“你是今天的飞机。”

“计划有变。我会多在这里呆几天。”Eduardo随意地说，“我刚才试着去前台办理入住，但是他们直到12点之前都没有空房了。”

“你为什么在这里——”

“这里离新加坡很远。想着我走之前可以把几个会提前开了。”Eduardo说着把手机放进了上衣内袋。“而且，我猜我被人邀请去一个斯坦福的演讲，两天之后的。”

Mark睁大了眼睛，“被人邀请？”

Eduardo皱起眉，挠了挠后颈，“所以不是在邀请我吗？昨晚？”

Mark摇了摇头，“不是。”

“不是？”Eduardo看起来有点惊讶。

Mark咬住了下唇，“你怎么知道我住在这里的？”

Eduardo耸了耸肩，“我打了几个电话，”他模糊带过。然后，他皱着眉头问道：“那你为什么给我打电话呢？”

Mark舔了舔嘴唇。他感受到Eduardo的视线，但并没有多说什么，也让自己不要想得太多。“和你在一起的那个女人是谁？”他假装漠然地问。

Eduardo眯起了眼睛，“一个朋友，”他简单地说。

Mark点了点头，低垂了视线。“关于那个演讲。它没、没那么重要的。”

Eduardo柔和了表情。这句话明显是在逞强，显然Eduardo知道的和Mark一样清楚。“你吃过饭了吗？”

在能止住自己的动作之前，Mark就诚实地摇了摇头。他感觉有些不好意思地看了看就餐区，然后说，“本打算过来吃点东西的。”

Eduardo点了点头，“我在附近的路边看到一家早午餐，和这里相比大概稍微不那么寒酸些。”

Mark不知道自己要说些什么。街边是一家高端的早午餐餐厅。只有Eduardo会随意地用“不那么寒酸”来形容它。

Eduardo叹了口气。“去换衣服，Mark。”他最终说，看起来像是已经在后悔了。“记得带上你的演讲稿。”


	3. 第3章

Eduardo点了四人份的早午餐。Mark抗议的话几乎就要说出口了，瞧了瞧Eduardo满脸耐心盯着自己看的样子，决定最好还是不要去测试他。他们大部分时间都安静地吃着饭，结束用餐后，Eduardo伸出一只手，Mark交出了他的稿子。讲稿是Mark在飞来旧金山的航班上写成的，因此看起来皱皱巴巴，字迹潦草。

Eduardo皱着眉，审视着Mark的笔迹。他一直都这样皱着眉，从在哈佛时就这样。Mark简直太想拿回那张手稿了，但是Eduardo大声念出了这份稿子，让每句话听起来都像是疑问句：“我创造Facebook不是为了建立一个社交网络？我开始创业不是出于什么幻想的白日梦，或者像你们现在可能有的那些宏大计划？我创建它是因为我那时候喝多了、愤怒、又愚蠢？如果你们有什么了不得的大梦想，那我建议你们还是去当水管工吧？或者其他实际又接地气的工作？”然后，Eduardo比出了一个疑惑至极却又无声的口型，“什么？”

Mark的“r”和“s”基本是无从辨认的，但是Eduardo读起他的手稿来似乎完全没有任何障碍。就算已经十多年过去，Eduardo读它的通顺程度依然好像那是用时代新罗马字体12号字加1英寸页边距打印出来的一样。Mark耸了耸肩，不认为Eduardo念出的这段话有什么问题。

“怎么，是我把这段话写太长了？”Mark问，他觉得至少自己得问些什么。

Eduardo眯起了眼，“这是因为……”他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，显然是在回忆些什么，“她叫什么来着？Erin？Erica？”

“不。”Mark斩钉截铁地说，因为一切真的不是因为她。然后又因为有点生气，他补充道，“是Erica。”

Eduardo给了他一个难以置信的表情，“好吧，”他又飞快地扫了一圈那份手稿，“那么唯一的解释就是你热衷于贬低自我，因为没法从低谷中走出来，就干脆从哪里跌倒、在哪里躺下。”

Mark长开嘴，然后又闭上了嘴。几秒钟后，他说：“阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦曾经说过，如果再给他一次机会重新生活，他宁愿成为一名水管工。”

Eduardo又一次给了Mark一个温柔耐心的表情，Mark完全推测不出这个表情的内涵，“我觉得其他人并不能想到这个层面。”

Mark耸肩，“我不明白，这又不是我的问题。”

“Mark。”

Mark舔了下嘴唇，“你不喜欢我的演讲。”

Eduardo向后靠在了椅背上，缓缓地吐出一口气。“它并不是十分值得人喜欢。”

“既然如此，你可以不过去听的。事实上，你不会去的。”

“我从来没那么说过。”

  
Mark在椅子上蠕动着，“你应该很高兴见到我的失、失败吧，不是吗？”

“Mark，”Eduardo恳求到。

“抱歉，”Mark嘟哝着，低头看向了自己的大腿。

Eduardo看起来像是完全没有预料到这个发展。单手抚着额头，他再一次叹气道，“这样吧。我们就、重新来一次。从开头说起。”

Mark点了点头。“好的。”

Eduardo又一次用那种软化的表情看着他，“你为什么创建Facebook？”

Mark皱起眉头。

Eduardo低头看了一会儿桌子，然后重新扬起了视线。“你为什么创建theFacebook？”

*

今天下午Eduardo得去旧金山见几个客户。在去吃早午饭的路上，他对Mark说了这件事。可现在已经下午12:45了，Eduardo却丝毫没有准备离开的迹象。从帕洛奥托开车去旧金山至少要35分钟，Mark对这件事一清二楚，他之前有段时间每天都要走这条路。为什么Eduardo还不走？

Mark不敢问。

“症状是什么时候开始的？”

Mark耸肩，“我不知道。”

“如果你不想讲这件事，也没问题的。”

“在Trilogy之前。在Facebook关停之前。”Mark不情不愿地透露道。“现在已经12点46了。”

“我知道。”Eduardo轻松地回复，甚至一眼都没有看他的手机。“你想让我走吗？”他用同样轻松的语气随意问道。

Mark发现自己轻轻摇了摇头。

“我一点钟再走。没问题的。”Eduardo说。

Mark看着自己的餐巾，上面有Eduardo手写的备注和订正。他的字迹连贯优雅又清晰易读，看起来像是属于一位知名学者，或者某个黑手党党魁。“你为什么这样做？”Mark问。

Eduardo给了Mark一个饱含深意的神情，“不许用问题回答问题。”

“你今天晚上住在哪儿？”Mark问。

“大概会住在三藩吧，”Eduardo眨了眨眼，说到。

Mark艰难地吞咽。“你可以住在我的套、套间。我有一个沙发。”

Eduardo挑起了一边眉毛，但动作十分轻微。他又眨了几次眼睛，然后说，“一个沙发？”

“我睡沙发，”Mark快速地修正道。

Eduardo噗嗤笑道，“这附近其他的酒店多得是。”

“其他的酒店都没有Mark Zuckerberg了。”Mark据理力争。

Eduardo笑了，他仰起头，好像是在竭力遏制自己发自真心的放声大笑。“这可真是个闻所未闻的酒店设施。”最终他小心地说道，“它都能做些什么？”

Mark咬住了下嘴唇，然后耸肩，“你就说要不要它吧。”

“你会去睡沙发？为了我？”Eduardo问。

“我不知道还能怎么更加羞辱我自己了，为了你。”

“你显然知道怎么调情。”Eduardo干巴巴地说。他伸手招来服务生买单，然后，他转向Mark说道，“我到时看情况吧。给我你的手机。”

Mark忘记带手机出来了，但不知怎的，Eduardo似乎在他开口之前就意识到了这点。他转而把自己的手机递给了Mark。是一台最新的iPhone，这种感觉很奇怪，因为Mark总会把Eduardo和黑莓联想到一起，正如一提到Eduardo，Mark总会联想到漫长时日结束时的阳光、温暖和微笑。

他输入了他最新的个人邮箱（因为Eduardo只有过时的那个Facebook的邮箱），然后是他最新的电话号码。

他们又转过一个街角，那里停着一辆黑色的宝马，正在等着Eduardo。

“今天剩下的时间好好休息一下吧，Mark。”Eduardo说着一把夺走了Mark手中的演讲稿。留下了这句话，Eduardo便离开了。

Mark在原地站了一会儿，目送着那辆车消失在视线里，然后才走开。

片刻之后，他决定与其回到宾馆，不如去另一个地方看看。

（一个他很多年都没有去过的地方。）

*

这间房看起来似乎有哪里不一样了。它的烟囱绝对已经被修好了，房顶的瓦片也重新刷过了漆，车道铺平了。它看起来不同了——也 ** _的确_** 是不同的——但Mark依然能够看到玻璃窗上映出的那一晚的阴影。仿佛一切不过是昨天发生的。那场雨、Sean和Eduardo爆发的分歧，Mark对Eduardo解释“留言墙”功能，阴暗走廊中的昏黄灯光。

跟随着西沉的落日与漫天的余霞，他步行回了酒店，路上不停想着一些事。

比如，假如他那时没有和Eduardo一拍两散，一切会有何不同。比如，假如他当时就意识到自己喜欢Eduardo，事情又会如何。

也许Facebook永远不会壮大起来，也许Mark永远也不会成为一个亿万富翁——但话又说回来，那从来都不是Mark想要的。它从来不是一切的目的。就算被困在某个破旧工作室里，他也依然可以是个幸福的人。他会和另外两个男孩合住，和他最好的朋友们一起。

他是那种只想着编程和开拓，让越来越多的人满足的人。他想连起天上所有的星星、连起这浩瀚宇宙中的每一粒尘埃，把一切的平凡都化为神奇。他喜欢看到失联已久的朋友找到彼此，他们的声音仍然相熟，个性与脾气也未改变，脸上的笑容甚至更明艳于从前。他的婶婶之前就找到了一位小学时的朋友，那个坐在她邻座的同学。他的姐姐和她儿时的玩伴又一次成为了最好的伙伴。他将不可能转变成了简单可行、理应如此的事。

谁在乎钱呢？他依然穿着同样的连帽衫和Eduardo留下的那件北面夹克。他甚至不需要买下整条蒙特奥本街，然后把凤凰俱乐部变成他的乒乓球室。他根本都不玩乒乓球。

他只需要一辆车能把他从A点送到B点；他只需要一块表能告诉他时间，仅此而已。

但他是那个设计陷害了Eduardo的人。他是那个容许他最好的朋友的股份被稀释到0.03的人——现在这个数字已经成为了他的梦魇。这甚至无关于Mark是否错误地默认了Eduardo应该提前阅读那份合同，因为这件事的本质是，Eduardo相信着Mark，而Mark辜负了他的信任。

Eduardo给Mark打电话过来的时候已经是晚上9点37分了。接到这个电话他甚至有些意外。一整个下午，他都在罗列Eduardo不应该再接近他、原谅他、或者给他打电话的理由。

“嘿，”Eduardo说。他听起来就像是在忙碌的一天结束后、给心爱的另一半打电话的人，就像是他要听到对方的声音才能睡个好觉一样。这让Mark的心不安分地跳动。

“你好，”Mark回答，心脏快要跳出喉咙。

“你会睡沙发吗？”Eduardo问。

Mark瞥了一眼自己的沙发，各种情绪堆聚在他的胸口，“是啊。”

“我在大厅了。”

Mark咬住了自己的下唇，“我在我房间里。”

一阵停顿，一阵很长的停顿。“你得下来，把我接上去，天才。”

Mark飞快地笑了一下，不对着任何人。“对，是，当然了。”他抓起他的门卡走了出去。房门在他身后重重地关上。

“所以，你今天做了些什么？”在他们走回Mark房间的路上，Eduardo问。他把包摞在了行李箱上，一起堆靠在墙边。

“没什么。”Mark撒谎，努力地把帕洛奥托那间房子的过往图像挤出自己的脑海。

Eduardo怜爱地看着他，解开了自己的领带，“甚至没有编程？”

“没有，”Mark说。他实际上已经有很长一段时间没有编程了。在Trilogy他做的一切就是调试捉虫和清理冗余，那不算是编程。

Eduardo皱起了眉头，“你一直都没有在编程了吗？”

“技术上讲，没有。”Mark简短地回复。

“从Facebook之后？”

一针见血。

“你想喝点什么吗？”Mark提问。

Eduardo的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，他叹了口气道，“水。不要冰。”

Mark从标价高得过分的依云瓶子里给他倒水。

“你考虑过编一些其他的程序——”Eduardo开口。

Mark停下了倒水的动作。“不要。”

“但你之前总是——”

“F-Face——Facebook就是一切。”Mark说。艰难地。沉重地。他咬紧了腮帮子，抬头盯着面前镜子墙里的自己，然后扭过头，把手里的水推给了Eduardo。

Eduardo又一次用那温柔的表情看着他了，Mark不想去看他。他低垂着视线，眼神描画着地毯上的花卉图案。

“瞧，我相信之前Napster也是Sean的一切，但是现在他有了Spotify或者什么的。他放下了那些。他前进了。”

Mark用力地盯着Eduardo的皮鞋。“那你也放下了我吗？”他问。

很长的一段时间，Eduardo没有回答。“你并不是我的一切，Mark。”最终，他说。

句子真正说出口时，比Mark在脑海里演练的要更伤人。Mark改盯着自己的脚，抗拒着正冲刷着他身体的，难以言喻的痛苦。

他们保持了一阵子安静，Mark甚至想着，Eduardo再次动作的时候就一定是要离开了。

可是并没有。Eduardo开口了，他的声音轻软，温柔又心碎：

“但你很难让人放下。”

Mark蜷缩在一起，用毯子紧紧裹住自己。已经过了凌晨，Eduardo睡着了，他呼吸的节奏就像纸张划过大理石的声音。

*

阳光照在Mark的脸上，他醒了过来，缓缓地坐了起来，用指节揉搓着眼睛。时钟上显示的时间是上午11:03。他深深地皱起了眉，几乎是感到自己被侮辱了。

“是啊，我也觉得你像是死了。”

Mark扭过头去，继续皱眉看着Eduardo。他站在浴室的门口，腰间围着毛巾。他刚刚洗了个澡。

“如今睡满八小时已经是你的日常了吗？我挺喜欢的，这样的你更容易应付一些。”Eduardo补充道，用练习过一般的从容忽视掉了Mark紧锁的眉头。

Mark好几年没有睡得这么好了。

“在你补足过去十多年睡眠的时间里，我下楼找到了这些宣传册。我觉得咱们应该去做这些事。你今天有空吗？”

Mark下午有个和Steve的会面。

“取消它。”在Mark说出任何句子之前，Eduardo说。

“好。”Mark甚至是过于简单地同意道。

然后Eduardo笑了。一个能够让世界为之停转的微笑。

他们沿着一条路向前走，而太阳几乎就要落山了。

事情不应该这么简单的。

他们把下午的最后几个小时花在了沙滩上，浪花冲刷着沙子，远处飞翔着海鸥，海风吹拂着水面。

他们一件件地尝试宣传册上写着的内容。在街机上用光硬币；花两小时看一部关于紫天空、黄裙子、人们在艺术和爱之间做选择的音乐电影；坐在公园长椅里闲聊，仿佛他们是很好的朋友，而整个世界被他们抛诸脑后。

倘若他们陷入争吵，它很快就会停止；假如他们陷入僵局，他们便会各自让步，给彼此一点空间。

他们需要的仅仅是空间。

在剧院时，Eduardo说，“用你座位左边的把手，混蛋。”然后Mark就会照做，感受着自己心跳漏过一拍，因为Eduardo说“混蛋”的语气就像那只是个爱称。当他们并排同行时，Eduardo让他们两人间的距离触手可及，而Mark学会去享受那近似亲密的感受。Mark也学会去倾听Eduardo。

“你可以谈谈柯克兰。”

“没有人想知道关于——”

“告诉他们Billy花了一个周末学会了Perl，结果完全没有用处，因为thefacebook不用Perl编译。”

Mark露出了浅笑。“好的。”

“好的？”Eduardo看着Mark。

“是啊，”Mark说。

*

“就是明天了，”Mark说，低头看着肮脏的人行道地面。他们正在在公交车站等车回去。

穿着拖鞋的百万富翁正在等当地公交——这真是古怪的一幕。

Eduardo向地平线眺望了一会儿，转过头来，说道：“不过只是时间罢了。”

“我不会讲关于你的事情的。”Mark十分突然地说，他抬头看着Eduardo。

“没关系。显然没有人会想到我。”Eduardo耸了耸肩。

“那不是我的本意。”

“那你是什么意思？”

“我——我。你不是Facebook。”

Eduardo扭回了头。“我但愿自己不是。”

“你比那更重要。”Mark说。他低头看着地面，感受到Eduardo聚集在他身上的视线。

Eduardo什么都没有说。突然，天空飘落下雨丝，在Mark有所反应之前，Eduardo就侵入了他的个人空间，握住了Mark的手肘，然后是腰。就和细雨来的一样毫无征兆，他的嘴唇贴上了Mark的。他们的叹息交融在一起，他们全部的思绪都远远、远远地被抛在了脑后。

*

“我不能这样做。该死的。我不能——”Eduardo拉开了距离，剧烈地喘息着。

他们回到了酒店，半数衣服已经被丢在了地上。多过半数的。

像是被电击了一般，Mark也向后退去。

Eduardo闭上了眼睛，那样用力，仿佛他正承受着某种痛苦。

“抱歉，”Mark小声说。他又向后退了一步。

Eduardo睁开眼睛，皱眉看着Mark，“你现在不能说这句话。”

“好吧，”Mark说。

Eduardo摇了摇头，“这来的太轻易了。”

Mark知道，的确如此。“我——我知道。”

Eduardo起身绕过了Mark，坐在了沙发上。他把头埋进了自己的掌心。

“你之前说对了。”Eduardo说。

Mark微微颤抖了一下。很多年没有人对他讲过这句话了。他已经失去了太多的自信。他不知道Eduardo这句话是在指什么，也不敢让自己去思考，或者希冀什么。

“你说得对。你就是我的全部。”Eduardo说，然后，他呼出一口气，补充道，“我真不敢相信。”

Mark不知道自己要说些什么。他只好坐在离Eduardo一尺远的地方，他们保持着安静，迷失在了各自的想法中。

*

Mark听到Eduardo从床上起身。

Mark保持着静止，呼吸均匀。Eduardo离开时，房门在他身后咔嚓合上。Mark看了看表。

那是凌晨4点。屋里几乎没有一丝光明。

*

Mark一定会结巴。那是一个事实。

Mark会迈步走上低矮的讲台。他会忘记和学生观众们打招呼，忘记激励那些企业家准备好去迎接他们生命中的伟大冒险，甚至忘记主持人的存在。他会在聚光灯的照射下，用颤抖的手遮住自己的脸，屏住呼吸，数到三十。那将永无终结。

Mark白手起家，创建了Facebook，但他也亲手将它带入衰败，一砖一瓦，直到最后什么都没有剩下，好似那里原本就一无所有。

他想坚持使用旧的演讲稿。因为他已经忘记了他和Eduardo修改过的版本，只记得Eduardo在破晓之前离开的声音。

会有人在台下小声议论，说他是个骗子。会有人问他问题，关于他是如何失败的。会有人问他关于质询会的事情。会有人问他关于双胞胎的事。关于Saverin。关于Eduardo。关于选择。选事业还是最好的朋友。

他的回答会是，他无权给出法律意见。他会结结巴巴地回复他们，而这会消除过去的自己仅存的那一点干巴巴的幽默。

他觉得自己不再能掌控自己的行为了。他觉得自己不再拥有那双可以建立并摧毁事物的双手，也不再像他们一样了。

他大概还会记得Eduardo嘴唇与他相贴带来的触感；但随着时间的流逝，他会逐渐害怕忘掉它的感受；更多的时间过去，他会发现自己不仅忘记了那触感——还会加之十倍的怀念它。

因为他已经在怀念了。那是又一个他不得不忍耐着活下去的事实，就像他的口吃一样。

也许这就是一切应该有的样子，也许他最终会理解这些，并且学会放手，学会接受。

*

如果Mark告诉Eduardo他想再试一次；如果Mark告诉Eduardo，就算他可能永远都不会原谅那0.03，他也愿意等；如果Mark告诉他，Eduardo曾经也是他的全部，Eduardo还会离开吗？

*

也许他会记得对那些新生谈起Billy和Perl的故事。也许他会记得告诉他们，告诉那些前途光明、野心勃勃的学生们，挚友家人都在身边是怎样的感受。

也许那就是thefacebook如何开始的。不是因为Erica，而是因为Dustin，Chris，Billy，Andrew，Eduardo。因为Eduardo。

（他会这样告诉他们的。因为他不知道除此之外，thefacebook的创立还能是出于什么其他的理由。）

*

还有十分钟就要入场了。他在阴影中看到了他，在双开门的入口旁靠着墙，站在远远的高处，攒动的人潮之后。他仔细而关切，双眼看着Mark，神色庄重。

有什么拨动了Mark的心弦。他觉得自己头脑为之一轻。

他依然磕磕绊绊，但是：

他提到了Eduardo。他说，告诉他的听众们，他是他最好的朋友。

他告诉他的听众们，有一次Eduardo上了《猩红报》，就因为一只鸡；告诉他们Eduardo在他那一百岁的宿舍窗户上写了一串公式；告诉他们他想念Eduardo写他名字里“E”的方式；告诉他们Eduardo是怎样夸赞网站看起来不错。说那网站看起来真的非常棒。

告诉他们，去创业吧，出于那些心情。那些羁绊，那些鼓励自己的言辞。

告诉他们，记住：一定有其他的逐梦者，正怀揣着和你同样的梦想。

你意识到那不再仅仅只是你一个人的梦想。而这才是你想要去分享它们的理由。

*

演讲在经久不息的掌声中结束。

最终Mark并没有使用他原本的手稿。

他低头，朝着主持人点头示意。然后他离开，铿锵有力地走上了过道，他设计好了这个环节，为了强化他的观点，给人启迪，为了thefacebook以及它的“情感状态”，他走上前，加入了正等着他的Eduardo。因为，操，Eduardo真的在等他。他脸上带着的笑容如此温柔，以至于那只可能意味着一件事。而Mark不打算再让机会溜走了。他不会放手。

他们有很多需要解决的事情，需要向彼此坦白的事。

但是他不会放手了。不会是这次。

*

“为了免费的红酒和芝士过来的吗？”Mark走向Eduardo，问道。

“为了演讲和演讲的那个人。”Eduardo柔声纠正，依然面带微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇完结啦！撒花！感谢2020年还在幽灵船上阅读的你:)  
> 另外，题目来自Matt Maltese的歌曲Less and Less.  
> 原作者monarch超级无敌的可爱，他很希望收获大家的意见！他说啦他会抱着大家的留言睡觉觉！所以希望大家去给他留言！（17天后的更正：作者大大表示他是男孩子🙏造成困扰抱歉啦）如果英文困难的话可以直接打在这边我来翻译！  
> Thanks for reading. Please go give monarchs a kudo & comment!


End file.
